


Ledges, Legalities and Leotards

by HopePotter



Series: the nine nine are mentally unstable [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alliteration, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Rosa Diaz, Birthday, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Depression, Gen, Gymnastics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: "You might be feeling lost," Rosa was telling her, "but you don't want to die. You just want things to be different. You want to escape. I'm guessing you feel out of control, and this isn't going to help you, trust me."The girl eyed her up and down."How do you know?" she mumbled quietly, her body tilting back as if she was starting to have second thoughts."How do you think I know, kid?"ORRosa Diaz has to talk a girl down from a ledge, turns out she has to open up a little more than usual if she wants to return to the precinct with a person in the passenger's seat.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: the nine nine are mentally unstable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927714
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Ledges, Legalities and Leotards

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been working on this for over 3 months. Writer's block has been making this extremely difficult, but I managed to complete this on a car ride yesterday. To all Muslims Eid Mubarak! I hope you enjoy my first ever b99 fanfic.  
> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> ~Hope ♥

"Hey kid, can you come over here?"

She shook her head.

Jake looked over at Terry.

"I think she's going to _jump._ "

Terry's eyes widened as he and Jake observed none other than Rosa Diaz, talk a girl off the ledge.

The girl in question was a teenager, with pink streaks in her dark coloured hair, and she looked _terrible._

"You might be feeling lost," Rosa was telling her, "but you don't want to die. You just want things to be different. You want to _escape._ I'm guessing you feel out of control, and this isn't going to help you, trust me."

The girl eyed her up and down.

"How do you know?" she mumbled quietly, her body tilting back as if she was starting to have second thoughts.

"How do you think I know, _kid_? This wasn't exactly my method of choice but pick your poison I guess. I mean this height will probably kill you, and then you will never know if there was actually something better waiting for you. You didn't fight this far, to only get this far did you? You seem like a cool kid, and it seems like a shame that society has screwed you over like this. But, you could give your middle finger up to the world and move back. Don't do it. At least not today."

The girl's eyes flickered towards the ground then back at Rosa with fear.

“It’s too much. I thought I was finally getting better but I can't. I keep thinking about self-destructive habits, and I’m behind on school work, it’s too much and they don't understand why and I don't deserve to mope around while other people are suffering."

Rosa sighed.

“No matter how bad people have it, they always think others have it worse." _Stupid, isn't it?_ "Just because others have it worse does that mean we should just let you live like this?”

The girl looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I know what you want me to say. You want me to say no, other people are valid, blah blah."

Rosa smirked.

"Actually, no. I'm just telling you the truth. Now, want to step away from the edge?"

"I'm scared."

"Well, that makes two of us. I've never really been the one to talk people down, I'm usually the one on the ledge. But I'm sure your parents would rather have a scared kid than no kid at all. Take my hand and we'll figure this out, okay?"

Rosa felt a cold hand grasp hers and she smiled at her.

"Atta girl. I knew you were brave."

* * *

Jake and Terry, both watching were tense.

"I feel like we're intruding. Should we go?"

Terry looked at Jake sadly. 

"I can't believe- I mean Rosa? Never would have guessed."

Jake looked at him blankly.

"Yea, let's go back to the car."

* * *

Rosa, on the other hand, was scanning the girl up and down for injuries.

"Kid, what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you kid."

"Julie."

"Rosa. Nice to get to know you, Julie, now let's head over to the car. I need to get back to the precinct."

"Are you going to send me to a psych ward?"

"That depends, you'll have to get assessed by a psychiatrist and if you're a minor, it's usually the parents call. How old are you?"

Julie frowned at the ground.

"17. My birthdays in 2 months."

"Wow, is there a reason you did it now instead of when you're an adult? I mean I know suicide attempts are bad either way, but you seem smart. You didn't think this through did you?"

"I guess not."

Rosa was quiet as she opened the car door and started the car.

"Y'know, I didn't think things through either. My parents found me in the hospital after they got a call that a girl in a leotard was bleeding out. Must've been a real fun time for them."

Julie winced. 

"Sorry, that sounds rough. You were a cheerleader?"

They were on the road now.

"Not quite. Gymnast. Got overwhelmed with everything, hung out with the wrong crowd, got depressed, and bam. Psych ward."

"When I was a kid, my biggest worry was the character's problems in the show. Now, it's whether or not I deserve to be alive to watch them. I don't eat that much anymore. It's called, controlling what you can."

"It's called an _eating disorder_ , don't romanticize it, Julie."

For the first time, she saw the girl give a small smile, her face lighting up like the glimmer of hope she was clinging to.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

When they walked into the precinct, Amy gave Julie a look over. "No offence Rosa, but that doesn't look like a criminal to me."

"She," Rosa extenuated the word, "is not. She's here for a psych evaluation."

Amy's eyes softened.

At that moment, Jake returned with Terry, both still shaken at Rosa's story.

Jake nodded in her direction.

"Who's the kid?"

"She needed help, so I brought her here" she stated. "One of us needs to give her a behavioural assessment. She'll probably have to go to the psych ward."

Jake sighed. "I don't have much experience with this, I'll ask Terry-"

"I'm doing it," Rosa interrupted.

Surprise morphed into Jake's features, but Rosa could see poorly hidden concern. 

"Really? Are you sure?"

Rosa glared. "Yea, did I _stutter_?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"I'll make sure no one asks questions. Do you need me to call someone?"

Rosa shook her head and smirked thankfully.

"Don't call anyone yet, we'll see if that's necessary."

She took Julie's hand and walked with her to their precincts therapist. 

Julie mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, what did you say?"

"Can you, um stay? You don't have to, of course, you know what scratch that I'll just go alone I'll be fine-"

"I'll stay."

And she did just that. She stayed when Julie got evaluated by their psychiatrist, stayed when she had Jake call her parents, stayed when she got admitted to the psych ward. 

She stayed when Julie got discharged, exchanged numbers and told her to call if she ever felt like things were getting bad again. Turns out Julie, didn't need someone to stay. She needed someone to be _proud._

To be proud of her.

Rosa was honoured to be that someone.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I was wondering if I should make this a series and add a second part where Rosa gets confronted by Jake when things get bad again? Would anyone like that? If you have any other ideas feel free to leave them below along with what you thought about this fic! If you read till here, go drink water before you binge read another fic! Until next time!
> 
> ~Hope 🧚♂️☕


End file.
